The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many vehicles, including, but not limited to, cars, motorcycles, boats, and recreational vehicles rely on a battery to provide power for starting an engine that provides power and/or torque for the vehicle. The battery may also provide power to auxiliary features while the engine is off, including alarm systems, keyless entry systems, lights, computer systems of the vehicle, or some combination thereof. These auxiliary features may draw energy from the battery when the engine is off and may cause a ‘dead’ battery state (e.g. the battery dropping below an adequate power level to start the engine). A ‘dead’ battery state may also be caused when the vehicle's alternator fails to provide sufficient charging current while the engine is running, via self-discharge, via cold weather or via age. In legacy vehicle systems, the battery may require charging by a separate charging system, the vehicle may be jumped (jump-started) from either another vehicle or an external jump-starter battery, or some combination thereof, to start the engine when the battery is in a ‘dead’ battery state. These legacy remedies often are not readily available and may result in an individual being stranded or waiting for the battery to charge or another vehicle to become available for jump-starting the vehicle.